Whistle, I'll be There
by xXAshleyJosephineXx
Summary: Jane Borton hears our dear Toby's voice for the first time, and immediately feels attracted to him. Some time later, when Mrs. Lovett's becomes very popular, Jane and her mother stop by for a pie or two. There, her and Toby finally meet face to face. Toby/OC
1. Prologue

Prologue

**I was pulled out of my day dream by his voice. His voice...Even though he was singing about some rubbish "piss with ink" concoction, I was hypnotized by his voice. I've never heard anything like it. It was raw, pure, and so beautiful my stomach did flips. **

**I stared at his face. He had a fairly round face, I could tell that he was around my age. His skin was terribly white and ashy, he** **was too** **skinny, his clothes were torn and raggedy, his hair was long and platinum blonde, and his face looked dirty, like it needs a good wash. It was weird. He looked so dirty, yet his voice was that of an angels.**

** When the rude man with that lady interrupted him, I frowned. He suddenly looked very worried, and I didn't understand why until that obviously fake Italian man came out and treated him horribly. The man that was so rude to the boy challenged Pirelli to a shaving contest. Pirelli called the boy back onto the stage.**

** Toby, his name was. I liked it.**

** I suddenly held my breath as I watched what happened next. When Pirelli sharpened his razors, he was cutting Toby's fingers...on purpose. I wanted to cry, I felt so terribly for him. He was probably a poor bastard child, prisoned by that cruel man. I held onto my mums hand tighter, as I watched the man Pirelli begin to shave the mans face. The boy was frantically cleaning the razor off every time Pirelli raised it, as if he would be punished if he did something wrong. **

**Soon, the contest stopped. Thank god. The strange barber with the white streak in his hair had won. I felt panic, because I knew that Pirelli would be very upset for losing. My dark brown eyes widened as big as dinner plates when Pirelli roughly pushed Toby inside the tent. To my horror, you could hear yelling, hitting, smacking, whipping, and my dear angel's screams...My mum and I quickly hurried off, back to our house. I couldn't stop hearing his screams. **

A/N It would mean so much to me if any of you reviewed. Even if it's just a "plz update!" :)


	2. Chapter 1

**I haven't gotten any reviews yet...but I decided to update again. **

* * *

I remember the sound of his voice so clearly. I think of it, and I dream of it every night. I couldn't get him out of my head, and I wanted to help him...I wanted to save him from Pirelli. I haven't told my mum though, she'd think I was silly. I mean, it was sort of silly. Me constantly thinking about some boy that I never even had a conversation with. All I ever heard was his voice. And what a marvelous voice it was...

There was word spreading around London like mad. Mrs. Lovett's bake shop was all fixed up and it was reopening. People were ranting on and on about how the meat pies were scrumptious. My mum and I decided that we would miss out no longer, and finally visit the bake shop for a pie or two. I was very excited, I heard they were the best in London. It was very convenient that we lived only about an eighth of a mile from Mrs. Lovett's, so we decided to walk. It was dark, for was quite late at night, but the sky was beautiful and clear. As we got closer and closer to the bakeshop, more people swarmed around us. And then that's when I heard it. I heard his voice. I heard that same voice that I heard days ago. It was the same tune, but the words were different. He was no longer singing about that piss with ink concoction. Good.

As we came closer and closer I saw him at the door. Only this time he looked different in a very good way. The first thing I noticed was that his hair was no longer platinum blonde and down to his shoulders. It was raggedy and scruffy and brown and short. I liked it. I had a feeling that silly blonde hair was a wig. My mum and I approached the boy, Toby his name was, and he welcomed us. He looked my mum in the eye and said, "Welcome to Mrs. Lovett's ma'am." his accent was thick and improper, like he had been taught to speak by a hobo. I didn't bother me too much though. Then I swear my heart almost stopped beating.

He turned from my mum and looked at me. His eyes were beautiful. Even know he was young, his eyes held so much knowing, so much understanding. I could tell that he was wise for his age. And he was beautiful.

He motioned for us to walk through the door, so we did. The lady, Mrs. Lovett her name was, got us a table. She had the same type of accent as Toby, only hers was more feminine, if that makes sense.

"Two meat pies please?" My mum asked politely.

"O' course m' dearies!" Mrs Lovett exclaimed, "Toby, give 'ese nice women some drinks please!"

Toby approached us, a bottle of gin and a pitcher of water in another. He stood very close to me. He spoke again, and I had to pay a lot of attention to what he was saying, because I kept getting distracted by his eyes.

"Wot'll be f' you? Wot'ar, or gin?" He asked with a little smile. My eyebrows shot up. When he opened his mouth and spoke, I could smell gin heavily on his breath.

"Water for both of us please," My mum said, smiling up at him. Toby poured both of our drinks, gave me a small timid grin, and left.

I sipped my water and looked at my mum. She had a strange expression on her face, like she had an idea.

"Mummy why are you looking at me that way?"

"That boy looks so cute doesn't he? If I was 10, I'd probably fancy him!" She chucked and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Mum!" I exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Alright, calm down dear, you know I'm only joking with you," She smiled. I rolled my eyes, and looked around. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

* * *

This time, I refuse to update without a review...or maybe I might, I don't know. But does it really take that much energy to just write "plz update"...? PLEASE REVIEW! :)


End file.
